Suspension
by Merro
Summary: When did I start feeling like this. Like all I wanted in the world was him. Like bombs could be spiralling down around me, plumes of poisonous gas bursting out into the sky, and still all I would, could think about was him. Deidara. -HidanxDeidara
1. Late

When did I start feeling like this. Like all I wanted in the world was him. Like bombs could be spiralling down around me, plumes of poisonous gas bursting out into the sky, and still all I would, could think about was him. Deidara.

He burst into the room, his hair a mess, as if he'd slept in and forgotten to brush the usually pristine blonde locks into his immaculate ponytail.

"Sorry I'm late! My alarm didn't go off, and I slept in, hmm!" He panted, a crooked smile pulling across his nervous face.

"Three days in a row, Deidara. Get out." Our science teacher spat, moving to stand in front of him in three solid strides. "Get out of my classroom until you can learn how to get here on time. To the office. Now."

Deidara's smile faded, popping open into a horrified gasp.

"But Sensei! I-"

"No buts this time, you filthy little brat. Get. Out." Teacher snarled, shoving Deidara from the doorway and slamming the door into his shocked face.

Immediately the rest of the class broke into hushed giggles, entertained by the little performance. I didn't laugh though. I sank back into my seat, stretching my arm forward to skewer a fluttering moth to my workbook with an overly sharpened pencil. I ground it to death, dust sprinkling from it's splayed out wings and staining my paper. I smiled at this, and brushed it to the floor before my teacher noticed, avoiding another scene when he was in a bad mood already.

"Psst, Hidan." My lab partner Kakuzu whispered, nudging me sharply in the ribs, causing my to jerk awkwardly.

"I told you not to fucking do that. Some of us don't enjoy having your bloody elbow stuck inside them."

"Yeah, whatever." He dismissed me comment, carrying on to what he intended to say. "Hey did you catch the look on Blondie's face when Sensei kicked him out? Priceless!" He snorted, glancing up to make sure our teacher wasn't paying attention.

"Oh." I replied, looking out of the window idly, uninterested in gossiping about the scene I had just watched.

Kakuzu sighed. "Seriously, you're getting so boring, I wonder why I'm still your friend."

"I wonder that too." I replied icily, shifting in my seat to turn away from him. Everyone seemed to be getting on my nerves these days. I wished he would just leave me alone for a while, instead of being so in my face.

I heard him begin to answer with one of his snappy comebacks, but his voice was drowned out by the signal that class was over. Saved by the bell.

I decided to eat lunch on my own today, and began walking down the corridor to the library, not that I would read. I would find a corner to sit and eat on my own away from my loud friends, in silence.

I passed the principals office on the way to the library, but something made me stop when I saw the blonde kid sitting outside it, his fists clenched.

What was Blondie's name again? I never paid much attention to him… Deidara, that's right. Deidara was his name.

"You okay?" I mumbled, sitting next to him.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I guess so. I just got detention tomorrow this time. If I'm late again though, I'll get suspended." He looked up at me, and tried to smile as he spoke.

"That's not too bad. Do you have to stay here for lunch or are you allowed to go?" I replied, looking away from his bright blue eyes.

"Um, I can go, but I don't really have anywhere to sit…" He trailed off. Ah. So he had no friends. No REASON to come to school on time.

"Come on. You can sit with me in the library if you want to." I decided, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to his feet.

"N-no, it's okay, I was planning on staying here…" He mumbled, blushing as I half dragged him down the rest of the hallway to the library.

I ducked in behind a bookshelf so the librarians wouldn't see us eating, their temper made Satan's wrath look like an angry house cat.

"Are we allowed to eat in here?" Deidara asked me, looking as if he would believe anything I said, no matter how ridiculous. I understood why, after all, he had been alone since the beginning of high school. Always the kid who yearned for friendship, but nobody wanted in their group. Always the one left out of class activities, working by himself.

"Er, yeah, but better be quiet anyway. If a librarian sees you, hide your food because, um… they'll try and eat it." I made up, mentally hitting myself for such a stupid excuse.

"Eh? They would do that??" He gasped, clutching his sandwich to his chest protectively.

I almost laughed, how gullible WAS this kid…

"Yep. But don't worry, if they don't see it your safe." I told him, flashing my teeth in a slightly sinister smile.

"Hmm…"

We ate in silence, not speaking to each other at all. A couple of times I noticed him open his mouth as if he wanted to start a conversation, but close it again when he couldn't think if anything to comment on. Eventually the bell rang sharply and I stood up to move to class.

"Um, Hidan…" Deidara started, raising his arm as if to stop me, but drawing it back.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me sit with you…" He blushed, picking up his bag.

"Anytime." I said, and went to my next class.


	2. Suspension

I got to class just as the bell rang to signify the beginning of class. I glanced around quickly on the way to my seat, looking for Blondie's familiar hair-do. Shit, he wasn't there. I guess that means a suspension for him.

I went through class as normal, confused slightly as to why I was worried for this boy I hardly knew.

I was good at science, I got mostly A's and B+'s. I paid attention well, and never did anything out of place since I didn't really see the point. I was, to an extent, almost liked by the Teacher. He was one to bear grudges, and our class wasn't what you would call particularly well behaved, so because I had never really ill behaved towards him or anybody during one of his classes, I was an exception towards his wrath and constant detentions. This earned me favours such as looking over various wrong answers in my homework, and not asking me questions when I was obviously not paying attention.

Deidara on the other hand, was NOT what one would call a good student. He turned up late to class, he didn't listen during Teacher's long, boring science lectures, and he never studied for tests. So, in the way he slipped past my wrong doings, he would catch out Deidara for everything he could get away with, even when Deidara was behaving well.

"Sensei, my alarm didn't go off-" Deidara started, swinging the door open as he skidded to a halt in the doorway.

"Suspension." Teacher interrupted. "You're not needed in this classroom. So class, as I was saying, when an atom is-"

"Sensei, please listen! You can't give me a suspension, my alarm really DIDN'T go off, it's not my fault!" Deidara cried, clenching his fists.

"Well, maybe you should have bought a new alarm clock, Deidara. It's too late now, by any means. Get out before I call the Principal to escort you to the office." Teacher smiled smugly, turning back to the board to write the formula he was trying to teach us."

"S-Sensei… don't do this to me…" Deidara whispered, tears beginning to form in his blue eyes.

I don't know why, but I felt a strong need to stick up for the boy with no friends. I stood up.

"Sensei, why don't you shut the fuck up for once?" I snapped, kicking my desk out of the way, hearing it clatter onto it's side, my chair screeching loudly as I pushed it back as I stood.

"What was that, Hidan?" Teacher gasped, a mixture of surprise and fury creeping over his face.

"You heard me. Go pick on someone your own size. Can't you see you're upsetting him?" I hissed, stepping towards Teacher and shoving him in the chest. He stumbled backwards a step before straightening up.

"Hidan, detention. Get out before I make that a suspension like your friend over there."

I snorted. "Oh, and you really think I would mind a suspension? Anything to get out of your fucking classroom, you old bastard. You disgust me." I snarled.

"Don't make me do this, you brat!" Teacher shouted, his face reddening and spittle flying from his mouth like a mad dog.

"Oh, gee thanks. Before I go let me help you finish this experiment though." I laughed sarcastically, almost as mad as my seething Teacher. I ran to the cupboard containing bottles of dangerous liquids and opened it up wide.

"Don't you dare touch that!" Teacher roared, running towards me when he realized what I intended to do.

I scraped all the bottles on the first shelf out onto the floor, instantly smashing about 70% of them.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW! HIDAN YOU COME WITH ME!" He screamed, his eyes glinting a color close to red as he grabbed me by the ear and tore me outside, closely followed by the rest of the class. Fuck, I sure hope someone left the gas on. That'd REALLY teach him a lesson.

He slammed me against the hallway wall as soon as we were a safe distance from the classroom.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!" He shouted, shaking my shoulders.

"I don't want to ever catch you speaking to my friend like that." I mumbled, glaring at my enraged science teacher.

He slapped me once across the face. Hard. I stared, shocked at the end of the hallway as I felt my face redden where he had hit me.

"SO YOU ATTEMP TO KILL OUR ENTIRE CLASSROOM BECAUSE OF A MINORITY LIKE THAT?"

"I…"

"WELL YOU GOT YOUR WISH, 3 WEEK SUSPENSION." He shouted, shaking me again and slamming back against the wall. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT." He let me go, pointing an accusing finger in the direction of the principals office. My class crowded behind him, their mouths gawking open in amazement. Ah. I HAD been fairly stupid by doing this. What was I thinking? I didn't have to wonder for long before I caught Deidara's eye. He was standing aside from the rest of them, looking at me as if I were a god. A god, huh. More like a demon. But to see him so grateful, it was worth it. Anything was worth it for him.

Teacher noticed him around the same time as I did, and strode over to him, grabbing Deidara by the collar

"And you, don't think YOUR getting away, you ignorant little… " I saw him clench his teeth together to stop himself from saying the long string of words that would get him fired. "It's a 3 week suspension for you too, get away from me." He finished, releasing his grip on Deidara and throwing him stumbling towards me.

"Class, you have an early lunch. As we can't very well go back to the room after what your stupid classmate did." Teacher growled, turning his back on us, the steam almost visibly streaming from his ears.

Our class erupted in a deafening cheer, impossible to contain by our teacher. The noise became quieter and quieter until it was just a low drone by the time I had led Deidara to the office.

"Thankyou so much…" Deidara smiled, blushing and looking at his feet. I felt my stomach twist for an unknown reason. Why was it that I couldn't stand to leave him alone, even after only properly knowing him since yesterday?

"No problem. Someone would have stood up to Sensei eventually."

"I meant for doing that for me. Why did you do it." He asked, his question direct.

I bit my lip. I didn't think I could make up something this time.

"I don't know. Just seeing you there looking so helpless… I didn't want to see you cry, that's why, okay? Just shut up and leave me alone." I snapped, blushing and turning away.

"H-hidan…" He started after me, stopping as the Principal took us in to talk to us.

Oh Lord Jashin, please get this stupid blush off my face…


	3. Phone

Great. A 3 week suspension lay ahead of me, 3 weeks with nothing to do and nothing to pass the time. And why was this happening to me? Because I had stupidly decided to stick up for a boy I knew nothing about, and for all I knew might as well currently be out having the time of his life.

I instantly regretted thinking that, as it was obvious Deidara had just as many friends outside as he had inside of school, which was to date, none. The poor kid was probably wallowing in sorrow missing his one day lunch buddy at the moment. Who was also thinking about him. Damn.

I flopped onto my scrappy single bed, my arms hanging to the floor on either side of me. I glanced out the window of my tiny apartment, the sounds of traffic whizzing past 6 stories below me.

Suddenly my phone rang, the piercing tune making me jump and fall off my bed. I groped for my phone and pressed the 'talk' button a moment before my ring tone was due to end.

"Hello?" I said, relieved at having caught my phone in time.

"Um, hi, does Hidan live here…? It's Deidara…hmm…" replied the familiar hushed voice of the blonde teenager I had been thinking about.

"Yes, this is Hidan, how the hell did you get my number?" I frowned back, slightly confused as to how he had found me.

"Uh… I looked you up the phone book… sorry…" I heard him whisper, seeming to draw the phone away from his mouth towards the end.

Well, that was creepy. What a stalker.

"I see."

"Um, listen, do you want to… oh, go out for… ice-cream tomorrow?" Deidara asked, his voice detached and uncomfortable in reply to my unfriendly tone. I heard him curse, and mumble something about 'stupid' and 'ice-cream, huh', but by then the phone was too far away from him for me to hear properly.

"Like… a date?" I replied, smacking my head as I realized what I'd just said. Now it was my turn to move the phone away from my mouth, and hiss a string of explicit words through my teeth.

"Yeah, like a date!" Deidara said eagerly, oblivious to the meaning behind the way I had said it.

And what meaning was there. It wasn't as if Deidara were some filthy woman for me to invite out and wear like a handbag. Of course I had meant the words in the meaning friends use so casually every day. Of course I had…

"Where do you want to meet then?" I replied coldly, running my fingers through my silver hair.

"Outside the shopping mall, hmm?" Deidara piped back. "What about 10 in the morning?"

"…okay. I'll see you at 10 tomorrow morning then. Night." I grumbled, hanging up before he had a chance to return my goodbye.

So I had just been invited out by Deidara. Jesus, imagine what Kakuzu would say if he knew I was going to get ice-cream with the biggest loser in school. Better not let him know then.


	4. IceCream

Ah, I knew it. He wasn't coming. How silly I looked, sitting at the grimy metallic table on my own, waiting for a boy who probably wouldn't turn up anyway. Maybe he did intend on coming, but ran away when he saw my half naked figure, only dressed in a pair of long black pants sandals and my mandatory Jashin necklace. Anyone would, it was only natural to avoid someone as threatening as me. I scraped my chair back a little, the metal legs screeching noisily against the concrete. I was ready to stand and leave when I noticed the familiar blue eyed boy wandering towards me. So DID turn up. Brave kid.

"Hi!" He beamed, plopping in the chair opposite me and sliding forward onto his elbows. Wow, I could see now why some of the crueller kids called him a girl. He really did look like a woman, dressed in a pair of long shorts and a sleeveless blue shirt the same shade as his eyes, which were adorned with eyeliner it seemed. His hair was neat today, and he seemed refreshed compared to how tired and scruffy he was every morning at school.

"Hello." I replied, sinking back into my chair and stretching away from him.

"So, 3 weeks off school then… I hope your parents weren't too angry, hmm…" He said, his expression drooping in regret.

I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I suddenly felt as if I should lie to him.

"Oh, they were. Furious, kicked me out of the house in a rage." I replied casually, noting his horrified expression. In truth, I hadn't seen my parents since the divorce a few years ago and had been living alone in my apartment ever since. They had little to do with me now days, and occasionally sent me a small sum of money and a letter asking how I was. Which I did not reply to.

"Oh, oh my god, I'm so sorry! Do you… do you have a place to stay?" He gasped, covering his mouth in shock.

"Well, last night I stayed with a friend of mine, but I don't think they can afford to look after me. I'll probably be on the streets from now on, but that's okay. I don't mind that idea so much." I lied, even throwing in a pitiful smile to tug on his conscience.

"Please, stay with me! I have room in my apartment, it's small, but it's better that the streets I can tell you that!" He begged, standing suddenly and bowing his head in shame.

"I couldn't… I'd hate to cause so much trouble to you… and what will your parents think of someone like me in your house?" I replied wistfully, looking to the distance and putting on what I hoped was the right expression.

"Oh no! You could NEVER be a trouble to me!" Deidara gasped, clutching my hand and causing my heart to skip a beat. "And besides… I don't exactly live with my parents now either…" He sighed, a curious expression passing over his face for a moment.

I sincerely hoped my fervent blush did not give me away as I fumbled to regain myself and give him an answer.

"Oh… well, only if you let me help you out by cleaning and cooking a bit… I couldn't let you do all that yourself after helping me so much." I answered him, knowing full well that I would not help out with anything and would probably be the most useless guest he could have wished for. Hah.

His answering smile was so radiant it almost knocked me off my chair.

"Mmm! Now, let me treat you to some ice-cream!" He grinned, still clasping my hand between his own. I tugged it away quickly, knowing that even though I knew we were only friends, that would not be the obvious conclusion passers by would jump to when they saw us.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead and choose something for me then." I mumbled, standing and beginning to walk down the street as Deidara dashed to buy our ice-cream and catch up with me before I disappeared round the corner.

"You like strawberry? It's my favourite." Deidara said, handing me my ice-cream. I strongly preferred vanilla, but decided against telling him this in the case it would hurt his delicate feelings and ruin my chance of.... of what?

"Yeah I guess so." I replied, shoving my spare hand in my pocket and tacking a bite of the creamy treat before it melted.

I walked in silence for a while, watching as Deidara licked his ice-cream slowly, letting the dribble of strawberry flavoured solution run down the cone and into his fingers, continuing down his arm long after I had finished my own cone. A drip of ice-cream fell from his chin, and I had an almost uncontrollable urge to lick it off for him, to feel his soft lips on mine, to run my tongue across his teeth… ugh! We were both boys, for Jashin's sake, and I certainly was NOT going to have stupid fantasies about a boy I didn't even… like. I shook them from my mind and regained focus on Deidara, who to my surprise had finished his ice-cream and had wiped the dribble from his hands and face with a wet wipe.

"Ahh~ It's so hot today, let's go back to my place and turn on the fans, hmm!" Deidara whined, slumping against a brick wall and causing me to stop. So he hated the head, huh. I noticed a bead of sweat on his face, and decided it might be an idea to go back to his place before he died of a heat stroke or something. It just might be possible with this kid.

"Okay. Which way to your house? Are you gonna tell me or what, dammit." I frowned, watching him wither in the sunlight.

"Um, it's two blocks that way." He pointed towards the way we were headed anyway, and began to lead me towards his destination.

When we got to Deidara's apartment, I almost took a step back at the blinding cleanness of the inside. My initial though was that the mass of cleaning products he used must have gotten to his brain, no wonder he was so ditzy. Stupid kid.

"Sorry, it probably isn't as clean as where you came from…" He spoke, breaking the silence and shuffling his weight awkwardly between his legs.

He must be kidding. I almost told him right there and then about the cockroach infestation I had, the stained carpet immersed in old, unwashed clothing and the festering sink full of dirty washing up I could never find the motivation to clean.

"It looks tidy to me."

"Oh?" he beamed. "I'm glad you think so."

He bounced to switch on the fans and open the windows.

"Um, Hidan? Do you mind sharing a bed or would you prefer I slept on the couch?" He asked nervously, unsure of what my answer would be.

I knew if this were an exam, the correct answer would be 'Oh no, I'll sleep on the couch, Deidara. Don't you worry about me.' But of course, something once again compelled me to give the answer I wanted, not the answer I should obviously say.

"I don't mind sharing a bed. Why don't you go take a shower while I make us a cup of coffee."

Deidara smiled lopsidedly, and nodded, relieved at my answer.

"Sure. That sounds okay to me. The coffee machine in the kitchen." He nodded, gesturing towards the built in kitchen and darting off to take a shower.

I heard the water begin to run, and finished my coffee, clanging the mug onto the bench and moving to inspect the bed. It was as I had hoped, a large queen sized bed neatly made for two already. I sat down on the edge and waited for the blonde teenager to finish his shower.


End file.
